Kony
Kony (コニー) is an known for his soft, -like voice. However, he can change his voice from shota to "manly-ish" easily, and often does so in much of his songs. He also is said to have a beautiful vibrato and a great sense of rhythm.Voice description He is also famous for his funny omakes at the end of most of his songs. He has an energetic and outgoing personality as well as liking to joke around a lot. Kony is known to be good friends with Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, Kashitaro Ito, Rimokon, Shamuon, Soraru, and Yuuto. He collaborates a lot with Yuuto. Kony's first cover was of "Marionette Syndrome" . However, his first hit cover was "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman" , which was his second cover as well as the first video where he was called Kony; the original video now has over 160K views and over 7K MyLists on NND. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Act Family with Amatsuki and Yuuto # Member of Konito with Yuuto # Member of TingerFive (ω5) # Member of Piano x Dolche # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of ShimeFive (〆5) # Member of Circle of Friends # (Released on May 18, 2011) # (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # Melodic note. (Amatsuki's album) (Released on June 27, 2012) # Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite~ (Released on August 11, 2012) # Tasogare Generation with Yuuto (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 17, 2012) # (Released on October 24, 2012) List of covered songs (2010.02.11) # "Nana Iro no Nico Nico Douga" (Seven Colors of Nico Nico Douga) (2010.03.14) (Community only) # "Girlfriend" (2010.03.18) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. Kony, Soraru, Shamuon, and ShounenT (2010.04.13) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (A Bit Amusing Time Signal) (singlink chorus) (2010.04.29) (In Misc Mylist) # "Boku Mote" (2010.05.11) # "Internet City" (singlink chorus) (2010.05.12) (In Misc Mylist) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.05.24) # "Melt" (2010.06.27) # "One Chorus Medley" (2010.07.28) (Community only) # "rain stops,good-bye" (2010.08.01) # "from Y to Y" (2010.08.22) # "Mozaik Role" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.09.11) # "celluloid" (2010.09.13) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuusei Musume" (Nico Nico Douga Shooting Star Girl) (2010.09.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.03) (Community only) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "McDonald CM no Kodomo no Tension ga Yabai" (The Tension of the Kids in this McDonald Commercial is Dangerous) (2011.01.24) # "One Chorus Medley 2" (2011.03.30) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (First Kiss) -remade lyrics- (2011.04.01) (Community only) # "Just a Game" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.04.20) # "Cutie HoNEET" (2011.04.23) # "Blackjack" feat. Kony and Elshi (2011.06.02) (taken down on NND) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.06.10) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" (Hajimete no Chuu parody) feat. Kony and Amatsuki (2011.06.15) # "Homo Nonke" (parody of Suki Kirai) (2011.06.17) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.08.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane" (parody of Noroi no Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou) feat. Kony and Saki♂ (2011.09.03) # "Shabon Tama" (Soap Bubble) -Piano ver.- (2011.09.11) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, maro. and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Hanamizuki" (Dogwood Flower) (2011.10.01) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.10.02) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.11.01) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2011.11.22) # "PONPONPON" -Remake and Talk video- (2011.12.11) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kony, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, and Glutamine (2011.12.22) # "Bokura no Ochinpo." -X'mas arrange ver.- (2011.12.25) # "Center Days" (parody of Kagerou Days (2012.01.15) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.04.14) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP parody" (2012.04.26) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Mahjong Junkie" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.06.24) # "Majinga-Z" (2012.06.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) (2012.06.30) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP Parody" feat. Kony, Setsuko and Kaito (2012.07.02) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "stand by me" feat. Kony and Aburan (Western Utattemita Tour) (2012.07.11) # "Mr.Music" -Tsuya-adekaya arrange ver.- (2012.07.30) # "Alice 'Alice in Wonderword'" -Arrange.ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.08.09) # "Natsuiro Lonely Days" (Summer-Colored Lonely Days) feat. 〆5 (2012.08.18) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Kony, Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki (2012.08.22) # "Miku Miku ni Shiteageru" (Miku's Birthday celebratory video) (2012.08.31) # "Nibyokan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.09.03) # "MUGIC" feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.11.30) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.28) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and a Peaceful Fruit) (2013.01.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2013.01.22) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2013.01.27) # "Kabe Panmanpaachi" (Original) (2013.02.19)}} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here Gallery from left to right: A24, Kony, Shinshakaijin, Soraru, Inakamono |konykony_twitter.jpg|Posted to his twitter via lockerz |Yuuto kony justagame.png|Yuuto (left) and Kony (right) in their cover of "Just a Game" |shamukonitsuki twitter.jpg|From left to right, Shamuon, Amatsuki, and Kony, from Amatsuki's Twitter}} Trivia * Kony's friends call 05/21 "Kony's Day" and celebrate it with strawberry shortcake. * Kony likes sweets a lot, especially strawberry shortcake. * He currently lives in Tokyo. * Kony has visited America before.America visit * He also owns an iPhone. * He has done a series of game walkthroughs of the horror game The House with Rimokon. (Warning: Links contains images that may not be appropriate for minors due to the mature nature of the game itself") * There has also been an ongoing gag about how chubby Kony is (he weights about 82kg or almost 181lbs)Kony's weightKony's weight source 2. Kony has been saying that he is trying to dietKony's diet, though there has not been news about whether his diet was successful or not. For instance, Kony's NND community is called コニーくんのダイエットを応援するコミュ" ("Let's cheer on Kony's diet community.") * His album, Tasogare Generation, is a collaboration album with Yuuto, but they did not release exactly the same tracks in each "side". In Yuuto's side, the first three tracks are the same, but the next 4 are Kony solos and the 3 duets are different. * His bloodtype is A. External links * Twitter * Blog * Mixi * Voiceblog Category:TingerFive (ω5) Category:Piano x Dolche Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2GS Category:ShimeFive (〆5) Category:Circle of Friends Category:Completed Pages